


Can I Keep You?

by Psyche or like scope (Daiya_Darko)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Psyche%20or%20like%20scope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me what the matter is, little man<br/>I've got a pretty face and I wear a nice dress</p>
<p>
  <i>Why can't I keep you?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

She‘s beginning to grow used to this, which is a problem within itself. If she gets comfortable with Clint, grows complacent with his behavior, then she’ll get left behind just like the others. Maybe if she’s lucky, she’ll get a, “I Got Used and Left by Clint Barton” membership card. Maybe it’s a part of the initiation into becoming a full-time Avenger.

Kate pours herself another drink and sniffs indignantly. She doesn’t need some sloppy sixth to become an Avenger.

Clint’s just really oblivious and dumb. His heart’s in the right place, but the rest of him is usually somewhere else.

Kate’s had a few drinks, so she has half a mind to call Jessica and whine about Clint being a teasing douchebag, but Pizza Dog is giving her a knowing look. Also, a ball. Sighing, Kate takes the toy and tosses it down the hall, where it bounces from wall to wall. Pizza Dog scrabbles after it with a satisfied _woof,_ leaving Kate to contemplate her predicament. It isn’t even a predicament, because if she brings it up to Clint, he’ll just get weird, stutter, and avoid her.

Some Avenger.

She’s seen more spine in Peter Parker, and that’s saying something (seriously, the guys is so flexible he might as well not have any spine at all).

Annoyed and more than a little drunk, Kate fishes out her iPod and hooks it up to Clint’s dying sound system. The only reason there’s even an iPod dock is because of a joint effort with Tony, but Clint didn’t complain – much.

Music fills the room, a light beat and a woman’s voice fall from the speakers, and Kate begins to sway with her glass in her hand. She’s lost count of her drinks, but she’s also lost count of how many times Clint’s strung her along only to fling her away.

_His hand rests on her lower back as he pulls her close, inhaling the scent of her hair and mumbling something about “needing her always.” Yeah, well, it always seems like he needs her for something, just never what she wants to give him: stability, trust…affection._

_Clint kisses her forehead, letting his lips linger a little longer than could be considered platonic, and Kate leans into his body, savoring the contact. But as soon as she moves to wrap her arms around him, Clint’s backing away._

_“Duty calls, Katie Kate.”_

_“Yeah, whatever, loser. Don’t depend on me to come save your ass this time.”_

_But he does, and she comes running._

“Why I can’t I keep you?” Kate sings along, sipping from her glass occasionally. She wants to hate Clint, because he’s got the emotional maturity of a fifteen-year-old boy, but somehow, the more she thinks about it, the better this seems to be. After all, he’s pretty old and has a bad habit of attracting awful people and luck. It’s stressful enough being his partner, nevermind his friend.

Girlfriend? _Tuh._

“Running over town like you got no nerve; sleeping in the shanty of a brand new girl,” Kate sings along, and for a quick moment, she feels a brief flash of anger. Clint’s always doing that; any woman who shows him the slightest interest and his pants disappear like citizen rights during the Patriot Act.

_She’s not sure if this if just an adrenaline thing, something happening because they’re both in physical states of arousal from an intense job, but Kate’s not going to question it, not when Clint’s sucking on her neck like that. His hands wander over her body, exploring the surface he knows so well and yet only clinically. They’ve seen each other naked before, even had to touch each other for medical purposes. But this?_

_This is sensual._

_His hands find their way under her clothes, and then his mouth is over hers, stifling the moan before it can leave her lips._

Kate bites a lip and closes her eyes. She’s tried not to think about that night much, but occasionally something will remind her, like the way Clint’s fingers release the string of his bow. She’ll watch, and realize he’s only using her like a tool. The bow grounds him when he needs to focus on work; Kate grounds him when he needs to focus on himself.

It’s not fair.

Familiar hands wrap themselves around Kate’s waist as she continues singing, and now it just feels like the universe is playing some sort of cruel joke on her. Clint’s stubble nuzzles against the crook of her neck as the words to the song get caught in her throat, tightening and choking with emotion.

“What are you singing?” Clint murmurs against her skin, breath hot and rough in a way that sends shivers up her spine.

Swallowing, Kate opens her mouth to sing, trying not to be distracted by Clint’s hips rocking in time with hers. “Same song, again and again; you wrong me twice and I keep coming back.”

Clint hums, and his hands are slipping below her waistband as he grinds his erection against her backside. Kate bites back a moan, choosing instead to turn her head and kiss Clint as roughly as possible. This is frustrating, in more ways than one, and he’ll never realize it, never stick around long enough to listen. And any other time, this would be okay, because Kate doesn’t mind the “friends with benefits” thing, except she’s getting no benefits from this.

She’s getting to pick up the pieces of the mess formerly known as Clint Barton and all she gets is a few compliments, a thank you if she’s lucky, and an amazing orgasm.

Anyone else, and it would be a sweet deal.

Anyone else, and it wouldn’t mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Keep You by Wild Belle


End file.
